Malice
by Aminte
Summary: A fateful childhood meeting leads Alice to love, or so she wishes. But Gensokyo Boarding School isn't a normal place to search for it, well, when it comes to Marisa, nothing ever is.
1. Malice 1

The day I first met Marisa Kirisame was a sunny Sunday.

For reasons that are still unclear to me, she and her friend Reimu snuck into my house.

Apparently they were touring around Makai and Marisa, being herself, thought that jumping over the fence was a good idea.

Marisa's ideas are never good.

Then they went separate ways inside the mansion. Yumeko was worried, of course, and sent a couple of maids to try to stop them.

I had been home schooled since always so I knew no-one aside from Mother and Yumeko. The maids never talked to me.

And then…unexpectedly, I ran into Marisa.

She was about my age, with golden hair and equally golden eyes that shone with mischief, dressed as a classical witch, black hat and broom in hand too. I felt bewildered by her presence, being a stranger and all. I tried my best to scare her away with my wit and determined spirit but, as I came to realize soon after, you couldn't scare her. She simply reacted, laughing and throwing offensive comments like she didn't notice she was being mean. To be fair, she probably didn't. She's always been pretty careless. We fought, but she overpowered me and ran away laughing.

I sat slumped against the wall, still trying to process what had happened. There was a girl. I girl I didn't know. Roaming freely in my very own house. She won against me, easily enough. And I didn't even know her name.

Determined to get revenge and recover my pride I tried to follow her. I even carried my Grimoire with me. At that time I was pretty convinced I was some sort of magician and thought of that book as my ultimate weapon.

But even if I tried my hardest, Marisa still won. I don't know how, really. I attacked her viciously. I casted spells and threw punches. But she wouldn't let up.

Suddenly, other girl, dressed in white and red came running with a bunch of maids coming after her. Even Yumeko was there.

And then…Mother came and they escaped, quite spectacularly, not wanting to be scolded by her.

The mansion was a total mess and Mother took care of everything, as usual. The maids tidied the house and restored it to its utter and boring perfection. Life continued, with Mother occasionally chuckling at the memory of the two girls who fought her maids. She said it was cute.

I couldn't get over the fact that someone had won against me. I couldn't forget about the mysterious girl. And I kept wondering about all the other places I never knew that existed. Day after day I pondered on those things, wishing I could go there and see them with my own eyes. That I could see that girl again and ask her for a rematch. Maybe even become friends.

I stopped playing the magician. I stopped having tea parties with Yumeko.

Instead, I started drawing unstoppably. The mansion and the places I imagined. A pair of golden eyes and a victorious smile.

Daydreams…daydreams…

Mother looked worried.

"My darling doll, you are withering here"- she said lovingly stroking my flaxen hair- "I think it's time for you to meet kids your age, Alice, to have fun. I fear I have kept you by my side longer than I should have. For ten years you have been my little doll, my beloved daughter. Selfishly enough, I thought that I gave you everything you could want and need. But I _can't _give you friends rather than dolls and toys, my dear. And I can see, that's what you need right now"

My blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears, not quite understanding what Mother was planning but knowing deep in my heart she was saying goodbye.

"Mother…"- I started but she raised her hand, gently shutting me up

"Alice, I love you as much as a mother can, but I cannot replace the whole world. You need to experience it. I have seen your drawings, my doll, you long for something else. That something, you won't find it here but outside the walls of our home. I heard about a special place, called Gensokyo…I'm…I'm sending you there"

Mother's voice cracked a little as she said that. So it was truly goodbye then.

Gensokyo happened to be a boarding school, a bit far from my own hometown of Makai.

I was received by Principal Yakumo and her assistant, Ran. They led me to my new room, near the gardens.

I sat on my bed looking around the room. It was well lit and sun shone through the windows. It was cozy, with its cream colored walls and wooden furniture. It even had a shelf where I could put my books and dolls. I stared at the ceiling wondering how my life would be there. Mother said I could make friends here. Thinking about Mother made me homesick and I curled up in bed suddenly feeling really lonely.

"Yo!"- a voice said from the door

"GAH!"- I screamed, startled and then turning around, preparing to yell to the intruder when my mouth fell agape

There, standing, was no other than the girl I had been thinking of for the past months.

I blinked, unsure it was true.

But there she was. Her long golden hair was still there, but this time she was wearing a small braid on the right side. He clothes were different though, and it took me a moment to realize it was the school's uniform. Her eyes were giving me this strange, quizzical look.

"It's _you!"- _I cried, surprised

"Ummm…"- she scratched her head a little, still looking confused- "do I know you?"

"Sure you do!"- I answered both anger and happiness mixing inside me- "You broke into my house months ago!"

Instead of apologizing for that, which I was expecting, she hit her hand with her fist, smiling

"So that's why you seemed familiar!"-her smile reached her eyes in a pleasant way

"Hey! Are you not going to apologize…!" I started asking but she interrupted me

"Oh I haven't introduced myself!"

Her smile turned into a grin and she pointed proudly at herself

"My name is Marisa Kirisame and I am the most amazing super spectacular person in this whole school-ze!"

She sure was energetic. I didn't know how to respond to such a claim so I stayed silent.

"What's _your_ name?"- she asked curiously

"Alice. Alice Margatroid"- I answered blushing slightly, feeling a little self-conscious. Marisa was truly overbearing.

"Alice…"- she said, rolling the letters on her tongue, thoughtfully- "Yeah, I like it! Alice, it has a nice ring to it"- she nodded to herself before offering me her hand

"Well, Alice, welcome to Gensokyo!"-she said

The moment she took my hand I felt something jolt inside me. Her hand was warm, soft. Her smile was kind. I liked it.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad staying in Gensokyo after all.

Had I known then what that meeting would mean to me in the future…I wouldn't have believed it.

But I didn't know it then, so I embraced the feeling of having a first friend without questioning.

And that was the second time I met Marisa Kirisame.


	2. Malice 2

That second encounter was six years ago.

Marisa showed the school to me and introduced me to her friends. She had really odd friends.

The first one she introduced me to was Reimu. Hakurei Reimu. She happened to be the other girl who broke into my house and Marisa's _bestest_ friend, as the blond said. Apparently they had known each other forever, their families living close.

Reimu was laidback, lazy, cheerful and with the eye of a hawk when it came to two things: money and Marisa. When I first met her, she shook my hand giving me this strange look. It is only now that I realize it was a knowing one. Aya, the biggest gossiper in the whole school and the sole reporter of the school's newspaper "Bunbunmaru" said Reimu was "_tooootes psychic!". _I have to agree with that. But I'm getting ahead of myself…I'll explain the importance of this later.

After she introduced me to Reimu, she took my hand and gave me the grand tour of Gensokyo's Boarding School. We could barely walk two steps before someone stopping Marisa and having her introduce me to all this new girls. Nitori, Sanae, little Chen, Yuugi the wrestler, Kogasa, Reisen, the Prismriver Sisters (also known as the Phantom Ensemble), and so on. There were lots and lots of different girls in different places, and everywhere had _names_.

Youkai Mountain (the highest placed building in the area, apparently only weirdos lived there), Chireiden (a dorm which was placed in a _basement_, it is also called Former Hell because something happened there but I still don't know what), Eientei (a pretty dorm hidden between the bamboos in the other green areas). After crossing the lake were the _fairies _(or kinder girls) lived we arrived at the Koumakan…the Scarlet Devil Mansion…a classy old building where a girl named Remilia Scarlett ruled over everyone else.

There she introduced me to …_Patchouli._ Knowledge. Who in this world has _Knowledge_ as their last name anyways? I…well, that doesn't matter. Patchouli is one of the smartest girls in the school. Her grades are always top of the class. She is poised, gentle, a little conceited but she's actually nice. She's pretty too. She has this long, flowing violet hair and deep violet eyes…I can't get my hair to grow past my shoulders, no matter how much I try. Past that length it turns into utter disaster…and I can't let anyone, let alone _Marisa_, look at me like that. And violet is such an interesting eye color. My blue eyes seem plain in comparison.

Why do I even care about that? I keep asking myself. School is not a beauty contest. There are lots of pretty girls here and no-one actually _cares_ about appearance. Yeah, girls are naturally pretty here. I too have been regarded pretty by some of them, even the creepy Yuuka who used to stalk me last year. I wish Marisa would call me pretty…

Ugh. Marisa.

Here I go again. Talking about her. Thinking about her.

And I can't stop thinking about that knowing look Reimu gave me the day we met. I think she knew all the way…that I…

I can't even say it.

But she knows. I know she knows. She's Reimu after all. She knows everything about everyone. Marisa once told me that even though she doesn't participate in any of the school's clubs or the student council, she was aware of everyone's business.

" _That's why her hair is so big!"- she giggled- "It's FULL of secrets!"_

Regardless of Reimu having the hugest ponytail I have ever seen, only and barely concealed by her even bigger hair ribbon, her knowing everyone's business is absolutely true.

She knew that it was the Scarlet Sisters –Remilia and Flandre- who pulled the "red mist" prank last year. And that it was the senior class president, Yuyuko who totally messed up the flower viewing party last semester.

And…she knows I have…_a thing_ for her dearest friend.

"Just tell her already, Alice"- says Reimu munching on her pockys

Here we are, outside my dorm, enjoying the shade of one of the multiple trees that surround us. Forest of Magic, that's what the student body calls the gardens. Maybe it's because how eerily peaceful it seems, compared to the always noisy and crowded rest of the school. I glance at Reimu, the navy blue school blazer fitting her frame nicely, and the checkered skirt covering half of her crossed legs. The ever-present whimsically giant red ribbon still perched on her head.

"I have nothing to tell her"- I answer turning my head up, prideful, even if I know it does nothing to hide my growing blush. I wish I had longer hair to cover up for that.

She sighs, flipping her dark hair with her slender hand.

"Yes you do, you little doll freak"- she counterattacks- "There is no use in denying it, the only one dense enough not to notice is Marisa herself!"

I turn back to stare at her, horrified

"Y-you…you mean others _know?"_- I ask, feeling exposed

"Alice Margatroid, as I said, EVERYONE else knows. If you don't do something about it, someone else will. I'm serious here, if you don't move quickly someone will steal Marisa from you!"- she answers with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I…but what can I say to her?"- I start playing with the hem of my skirt

" Duh, go simple! 'Hey Marisa, I've had a crush on you for like, centuries! Since I first saw you, the mere presence of your star filled eyes makes my lonely heart soar with happiness, want to make out?' "- she tells me, looking –fake- serious

" I SO DID NOT!"- I shout

" YOU SO DID!"- she bursts out with laughter " How can Marisa not know is beyond me"

" She doesn't pay that much attention to me…"- I murmur, my mood souring

" I heard that"- Reimu looks straight in to my eyes " and I don't want to hear you say it again. She pays lots of attention to you! Seriously, her attention span is barely a squirrel's and she can still listen to you for _hours._ She helps you with your creepy dolls. You study together. She steals your stuff"

" She steals everyone's stuff"- I shrug my shoulders

"She _keeps _yours"- she nods her head to herself- "Her room is full of your things. I bet you don't even know some of the things she's taken from you"

"This conversation is pointless"- I sigh laying in the grass with my arms crossed as a pillow behind my head " I can't tell her I love her…I just can't"

Reimu opened her mouth and then shut it with a nasty clash of teeth.

She is staring at me.

HARD.

I realize what I just said.

And then…when things can't get more awkward…

A bush rustles and we hear a squeak.

"WHO IS THERE?!"- I shout, feeling more nervous by the second

Reimu, with amazing precision, throws one of her shoes towards the bushes.

"The heck?!"- a too familiar voice cries in pain

Reimu runs up to the bush and drags her victim by the legs

"YOU?!"


	3. Malice 3

YOU?!"

"LET GO OF ME, you stupid shrine-maiden!"- her victim demands while being dragged by Reimu.

Reimu smiles creepily and then drops her legs. The girl then sits where Reimu had left her, complaining about her now scratched knees and dirty uniform.

"Don't you dare call me stupid shrine-maiden, again"- replies Reimu again sitting near my dorm's door- "being a shrine-maiden is serious business!"

I stare at the "spy". Why on earth couldn't it be someone else?

"Again…you?"- I sigh sitting by Reimu

"Yes! It is I, the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon!"- claims the girl proudly standing

Another unusual thing about Gensokyo is that all girls have nicknames. ALL of them. And they are really… creative.

"Remilia, we already know who you are"- answers Reimu shaking her head "Now tell us why were you spying or I will go to Principal Yakumo and tell her you were planning another major prank. You don't want another suspension, right? It will totally ruin your permanent record"

Remilia Scarlet. Of all people, it had to be her. Not only is she the leader at the Koumakan but also Patchouli's best friend.

_Patchouli's. Best. Friend_

"I was not spying!"-she denies

I raise my eyebrow sarcastically, feeling extremely annoyed.

"Sure you weren't"- I say- "I don't know what your reasons are but you better have a wonderful excuse for hiding behind a bush listening to a private conversation, Remilia. Otherwise I will not hesitate to serve as a witness of your prank planning when Reimu goes to Principal Yakumo's office. And I assure you, I can be pretty convincing playing the worried, responsible student"

Remilia snorts and crosses her arms

"Go tell Yakumo whatever you want!"- she patronizes me- " You think I care about such a petty thing as permanent records? As long as I don't set anything on fire no college will care about my pranks once I show my grades. People like you might care, but trust me, it's no big deal in real life"

I am about to punch her in the face but I take a deep breath and smile. She can say what she wants, but she won't get away with it. Not with me. Not now.

"Oh is that so? Well, I think I'll also have a word or two about your behavior with Shikieiki"- I reply smiling

"The Yama?!"- Remilia gulps- "She's been out to get me since EVER. You can't do this, Margatroid! Not only will she lecture me until I _die_ but she will take my place at the student council from me! I can't have that! What's the point of being Koumakan's leader if I can't actually lead? Hell, the place took its name _after_ me! Scarlet Devil Mansion. The Scarlet Devil is _me! _ The permanent record is one thing, and I honestly don't care, but you can't…just don't take the Koumakan from me…"

"I won't"- I tell her seriously- "as long as you tell us what you were doing spying and you keep your mouth shut about what you heard. If you fail to comply with any of this, I will personally ruin your life, is that clear?"

"It's a deal"- she answers me with a heavy sigh

"Oh how the mighty have fallen"- Reimu laughs

Remilia looks defeated and sits between us, her light blue hair moving gently with the passing breeze. She does look a lot younger than she is. We stay in silence for a while, waiting for either to start the conversation. As much as she had agreed to answer our questions, Remilia isn't eager to do so, that is clear. I glance at the rest of the Forest of Magic, in deep thought.

Could I trust her? It's Remilia we are talking about. Even if she's more mature than Flandre, it doesn't mean she's any less unpredictable than her little sister.

Silence is getting thicker by the second.

This is awkward, to say the least.

"Are we going to stay here all day? You haven't answered us yet, Remilia"- I say- "why were you spying us?"

"As I said before, I wasn't spying _you_. Believe me, I have better things to do"- she starts- "I was actually looking for Flandre. But then…I heard you talking about Marisa and I just _had_ to listen…"

"Because of Patchouli"- I interrupt her

"Yes, because of her. Don't get me wrong, Margatroid. You'd look cute together. But Patchy is my best friend. And even if she won't say it, I know she has something more than a simple crush on the black-white. Reimu was right when she said everyone 'knows' you have a thing for her too…but assumptions are different from proof. Patchy's been obsessing over you and Marisa having something and well…you saying that you actually _love_ Marisa simply shocked me. Love is a huge thing, Alice"

I stare at her dumbstruck. I don't know whether I'm surprised she actually called me by my name or that Patchouli is worried about me and Marisa having _something. _No, it has to be that Patchouli has more than a crush on her.

"Ha! I knew it! Knowledge can be unexpressive but when it comes to Marisa she's all shy smiles and giggles"- laughs Reimu- "she's almost as obvious as you, Alice!"

"Well, I already told you what you wanted to hear. I'm leaving"- says Remilia standing up- "No offense, but I had enough of this rom-com conversation"

"Good luck finding your sister!"- yells Reimu

Remilia simply waved goodbye before going back into the woods, leaving us alone again.

"I have to agree with her on something"- says Reimu- "I'm tired of this rom-com atmosphere too. Are you planning on making a move on her? You already know that Patchouli is a serious rival. You said you love her, do something then! She won't be waiting for you forever"

"I don't even know if she feels the same here, what am I supposed to do? You're her best friend, tell me, does she feel something, _anything_, for me?"- I ask without looking at Reimu. Instead I stare at my feet, waiting for her response.

"Ugh, Alice, this isn't a chick-flick, you don't need to get so worked up"- she sighs- "I don't know about that…I'm her best friend, yes, but she doesn't talk about these things with me. She's not the sappy romantic type to begin with. She doesn't think much about love or relationships. I'm sure she likes you a lot. But I can't give you the answer you want, the only one who can is Marisa. But how will you know if you never ask her?"

"Ask me what?"- says a voice.

Not just any voice but _the_ voice. The only voice I long to hear.

Marisa's voice.

I look up and yes, there she is.

A ray of light falls directly on her head, making her hair look even more golden than it is, her signature side braid in place. She's wearing the school uniform for once, the navy blue blazer making a nice contrast with her hair and the skirt. I like the uniform, but I like it better on Marisa. Her skirt is shorter than Reimu's but she's wearing knee-high socks, so it doesn't look like she's showing too much.

It bothers me how many details I notice about her appearance.

She's talking to Reimu about something, forgetting that we named her before. She truly has the attention span of a squirrel.

Suddenly she turns to me, her eyes shining with contentment and I skip a beat.

Her eyes…maybe that's where my love for her began…she's saying something to me…but I can't focus on it. Reimu giggles and then waves her hand in front of my face. Great, now it's obvious I was spacing out.

"So Alice"- she starts, her smile as wide as ever- "was there anything you needed to ask me? Because you know you can count on me for anything!"

I look at her, then to Reimu, and I panic.

_Think of a good lie here, Alice! Quick quick quick quick! What do I say, what do I tell her?! Should I tell her I love her? Nonononono that's stupid! Think! _

"JustwantedtoaskyouthatifIshouldacceptKazami'sinvitationtothesummernightball"- I blurt out

She blinks confused

"Ummm…care to say that again?"- she scratches her head. It's cute- "I really couldn't get it"

" Ummm…that…ummm…if you thought I should accept Kazami's invitation to the Summer Night Ball…"- I answer almost whispering

I can see Reimu slapping her forehead from the corner of my eye but all I can concentrate on is the frown that appeared on Marisa's face.

I don't know how to interpret this but if there's one thing that I'm sure of is that this is not a good sign.

So...have you liked this story so far? I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Aminte and this is my first fanfic ever! I'm obsessed with Touhou, does it show? I have played every single game from Highly Responsive to Prayers to Double Dealing Character. And I am in total love with what I personally call the Magical Trio (Alice, Marisa and Patchouli). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the others!

If you have any comments please write a review! I like knowing that someone actually reads this

Baisers!


	4. Malice 4

I knew I had screwed up the moment Reimu slapped her forehead.

"Kazami invited you?"- Marisa's frown deepened- "She's a total creep, Alice! If you say yes, there's no way in heaven or hell she'll leave you alone again"

Ah…the Summer Night Ball…

The greatest party held at Gensokyo. It's a huge deal for girls here. Everyone gets so excited about it! There's music, drinks, beautiful decorations and fireworks. It's magical.

Romantic also.

Girls usually take their crushes on a first date to the Ball. It's said it brings good luck to the new couple.

And yes, Yuuka asked me to be her date…but I never even thought of saying yes to her. She scares me.

But I had to lie to Marisa.

"Well…what if I don't want her to leave me alone?"- I answered crossing my arms

I saw Reimu dropping her jaw in surprise. It would've made me laugh in any other situation…

"Are you serious, Alice?"- Asked Marisa, looking seriously upset- "We are talking about Kazami here! Not only is she unstable as hell but she's a stalker, a creeper, she's obsessed with flowers and obsessed with _you! _Is that really what you want? To waste your night with a complete freak? I thought you knew better than to mingle with the likes of her"

I don't know why but I felt both angry and confused by Marisa's words. She had no rights to…she…

"Don't talk about Yuuka like that!"- I shouted- "She's not that bad! That you and the rest can't understand her is your problem, not hers and certainly not mine! As for wasting my night with her as you say, I'd rather spend my time with someone who's interested in me than waiting around for…UGH! Why do you even care?! Is none of your business, Marisa!"

"_Yuuka?_ You call her _Yuuka?_"- her golden eyes had turned into two slits

I should've stopped then but I simply couldn't…I…

"So what if I call her Yuuka! It's her name! And why do _you_ care what I call others, Marisa! It's none of your business so stop nagging me about it! Since when are you that concerned about me anyways!"

"Of course _I _care, you idiot! You are my friend! I don't want you getting hurt by Kazami!"

_Friend…_

_Friend…_

_Friend…_

_Friend…_

The word echoed inside me and before I knew it… rage simply took over me

"Your _friend_? _FRIEND?_ YOU BARELY NOTICE ME AND SUDDENLY I'M YOUR FRIEND? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION MY DECISIONS AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR WHO I CAN GO OUT WITH! AND NOW, I KNOW I'M GOING TO THE BALL WITH YUUKA! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I ran away, barely holding my tears back.

I looked for Yuuka until I found her casually strolling near Youkai Mountain.

I told her I was happy she had invited me and that I was looking forward to going to the Ball with her.

Yuuka smiled. She seemed pleased.

But I didn't want her smile.

I wanted Marisa's…I still want them.

But now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about?"- asked Marisa looking extremely shocked

"Oh Marisa, I wish I knew"- answered Reimu shaking her head- "why don't you come over to my dorm? Suika will be glad to see you too"

"I don't know Reimu…I…"

"It's not like you to be so hesitant about anything. Alice's little speech really got you, huh?"- said Reimu sympathetically

"Of course they did! Alice is important to me…"

Reimu smiled slightly

"I know, Mari, I know. But staying in your dorm sulking and worrying won't solve anything. Give Alice her space. She'll come to her senses sooner or later, I'm sure. Now let's go! Suika promised me some pastries and I'm willing to share with you"

"Well, how can I say no to pastries?"- Smiled Marisa- "Race you there!"

With that, the blonde started running, laughing all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of Gensokyo two girls were sitting side by side, refreshing their feet inside the lake.

The older had light blue shoulder-length hair and deep red eyes. The younger one had blonde hair worn in a side ponytail and equally red eyes. Both had taken their school blazers off and seemed to be enjoying the water.

"So Onee-sama got threatened by the Rainbow Puppeteer"- stated the younger one

"That's not how it was, Flan"- said Remilia offended-"I just made a deal with her"

"So Onee-sama made a deal with the Rainbow Puppeteer after being conveniently threatened by her"- answered Flandre smiling

"That's not how it was, Flan!"

"Then how was it, Onee-sama?"- asked her sister still smiling innocently

"Fine! It was sorta kinda like that! But she said she'd tell the Yama about my 'behavior' so I had no choice! You know that she's been looking for reasons to kick me out of the student council and take the Koumakan from me!"- pouted Remilia

Flandre snickered a little. Her sister always worried that someone would take the Koumakan from her. It was funny how much she cared about the building, or better said, the position it came with it. Dorms had leaders for a reason. The larger the building, the more power the leader had in the student council. And the Koumakan was huge. Flandre couldn't remember its original name. The moment they arrived in Gensokyo, her sister took over it and it became the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Remilia cared about power. And about her image. She was always complaining about her lack of "charisma", like they were inside a game and she had bad stats.

As insecure as Remilia was inside, to Flandre, her older sister was still her hero. No matter how strained their relationship was.

"Does Onee-sama want me to take care of it?"- Finally asked Flandre

"No, I don't! You'll just mess things up!"- Answered Remilia pissed- "If I wanted to 'take care' of this, I'd ask Sakuya. Unlike you, she can keep her cool"

"Fine. But I honestly don't understand what the big deal is. So the Rainbow Puppeteer is in love with Marisa-nee-chan. And probably Patchy is too. What does that have to do with us? Is not like there's anything we can do to help either. Is Marisa-nee-chan's decision after all"- said Flandre confused

"I'm already aware of that. But you know, Flandre, love is like war. You need strategy. So what if it is Marisa's decision? With the right moves, you can turn things around. Feelings are malleable. And Patchouli is my best friend. I want her to be happy"

"But Onee-sama…"- Flandre bit her lip, thinking- "even if Patchy is in love with Marisa-nee-chan…would being her girlfriend make her happier? If they got together…for how long would that make her happy? Because sometimes… when Marisa-nee-chan is around, Patchy looks really sad for a reason. I don't think she's able to make her happy as you'd like…"

Remilia was taken aback by her little sister' last statement. It was a good question after all. Would getting them together make Patchouli happy in the end? Was being with Marisa enough? It seemed enough before…but was it?

"I don't know, Flan"- sighed Remilia- "I don't know. If Patchy says she wants Marisa, well then…I should help her get the black-white"

"What about the Rainbow Puppeteer's secret, Onee-sama? Are you going to keep your promise? Because I know you want to tell Patchy"- asked Flandre

"I won't tell her. Remilia Scarlet is a woman of word. Also I don't want to deal with Shikieiki more than I do and if by any chance Alice talks to Patchouli and realizes I've broken our deal…all hell will break loose too"

Just then, another girl appeared right next to Remilia. She had short silver hair with little braids on each side, she was taller and looked older than the sisters. Her school uniform was in perfect order, without a wrinkle in sight. She bowed silently to Remilia and gave her a letter.

"Ojou-sama"- her voice was smooth- "a letter arrived at your door and I was told it was urgent so I came to deliver it to you"

"Can't expect less of the Perfect and Elegant Maid, right?"- Smiled Remilia- "do you know who sent it, Sakuya?"

"Ah yes, Ojou-sama. Inubashiri said it was the Yama"- replied Sakuya

Remilia choked on her spit and started coughing. Flandre patted her in the back until her sister regained her composure.

"The Yama you say?"- Asked Remilia- "Then I have to read this right away"


	5. Malice 5

_It is late. _

_I know because of the position of the moon._

_Someone is walking towards me from the other side of the lake but I cannot recognize who it is._

_The moon is always so hauntingly beautiful...I completely forget about the stranger._

_The stars shine like they are trying to tell me something. I gaze at them. Millions and millions of light years away. Shimmering corpses. And yet, they seem so alive. Twinkle, twinkle, little star..._

_The stranger is no longer a stranger._

_The person I long for the most, has come into my view._

_Ah...Marisa..._

_Of course._

_The Vessel of the Stars. _

_Such a silly nickname. _

_But even so, it's endearing. Because it's hers._

_She is beside me now. She is smiling. And the moon and the stars no longer interest me._

_My heart is beating so loudly I am sure she can hear it._

_She keeps smiling. Her smile is all mine now. Not Reimu's. Not Nitori's. And not Alice's._

_I want to say something charming and witty. I open my mouth but my voice will not come out. _

_Why can´t I express myself the way Alice does? The moody puppeteer...even if she can't say the words, everything she says to Marisa has them implied._

_Those "leave me alone", those "you're obnoxious", and those "I hate you"._

_I shake my head. I cannot worry about her now. Not when Marisa seems so happy to see me._

_She is trying to tell me something, like the stars did, but I can't understand._

_Patchouli..._

_Patchouli..._

_Patchouliiii_

_Patchouli-sama!_

…Sama...?

I open my eyes and see Koakuma beside me.

The sun is shining so brightly it hurts my eyes. I blink a few times to get them adjusted to the light. Koakuma seems concerned.

"Is Patchouli-sama alright?"- She asks me- "Is she feeling anemic again?"

I shake my head. No, I'm not anemic again. Actually, I'm feeling oddly energetic today. I know I fell asleep over my books and that such a habit is not good for someone as sickly as me. Of course I know I need to rest in a proper bed. But aside from a stiff neck, I had a wonderful night.

My words seem to calm her. Koakuma is always there, taking care of me. What a great assistant she is.

Maybe I should say she is my friend. But that does not seem quite right, since she will not talk to me as an equal but rather her boss. I just go with it. As much as I appreciate her, she is not that close to me. Truth is, few people are.

For example, Remilia Scarlet, leader of our dormitory and our representative in the student council. She is my best friend. We have known each other for most of our lives, so it only made sense to come to Gensokyo once I surpassed my peers at my old school. As cocky and pretentious as it may sound, I am a genius. And when my old school could not do much more for my education it became obvious I needed something else. It was fairly natural for my parents to send me where Remilia was. As long as they did not have to worry much about me, anything was fine. So I presented them my pick and they agreed. A boarding school seemed just perfect.

As I was saying, I care deeply for her and I know she cares deeply for me. But as much as I value our friendship and she is most dear to me…there is someone else who is closer to my heart right now.

Her name is Marisa Kirisame.

She is impulsive, rude, possibly a kleptomaniac and the most oddly charming being I have ever crossed paths with.

Because, even if she _is_ everything I said before, she is also brave, determined, funny, and intelligent.

And there is _something_ about her. Yes, it is a recurrent line for anyone who has a romantic interest. But that does not mean is any less true. There _is_.

Is in her eyes, in her smile, in her voice. Well, in everything. That light.

A soft yet constant light emanates from her. A light that can be both subtle and blinding. Like a star's.

It may be pretty obvious by now that Marisa is like a star to me.

Wishing upon a star…

And so I wish.

And wish.

Will I ever have the courage to tell her? Will she ever return my feelings? Or will _her_ take Marisa from me?

Yes, _her._ No other than Alice Margatroid, the Rainbow Puppeteer.

Oh Alice, how I envy you.

The way you have Marisa's attention so effortlessly.

It does not matter that you are mean to her, your doll eyes, usually distant, show nothing but affection to her. And she knows it, I am sure.

You tease each other and argue most of the time, you call her names and she steals your things. You shout at her and she makes fun of you. But you never leave each other's side. Not even Reimu spends that much time with her.

I know she goes to your room for tea every day. No matter the weather or the amount of homework or tests. And that even though you tell her she is not welcome, you still have the table ready for your afternoon meeting. Hot tea and sweets, chit chat, laughter and fake anger.

Oh Alice, how I envy you.

Whenever she looks at you, I wish I had your big blue eyes and flaxen hair, your porcelain doll features and your grace.

But I can only be me. Patchouli Knowledge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why, if it isn't Miss Doll Maker! What brings you to Youkai Mountain?"- said a girl with blue hair worn in pigtails and a big green hat

"I'm looking for Hina. Have you seen her, Kawashiro?"- replied Alice tiredly

"Hina-chan is over at Reimu's . Apparently something happened to Marisa and she asked her to come to her place"- answered Nitori looking worried- "I wonder what happened. Marisa is not one to get affected easily. Do you know anything, Margatroid?"

"I don't, sorry"- said Alice slightly frowning- "So, do you know what time she'll be back, then?"

"Probably before dinner, unless she wants to stay there to eat. Do you want to leave her a message? Me and the rest of the kappas have a meeting so I'll be here when she returns"- offered Nitori

"Please do, tell her to come to the Forest when she can. Good luck with your kappa meeting, Kawashiro"

With that, Alice left Nitori's dorm.

She stared at the sky amazed at how fast the hours went. Soon it would be dusk and she planned to be back in her own dorm by then.

She didn't want to see Marisa and the best way to avoid her was to go to bed early. Sharing the dorm with her was going to be super awkward.

She sighed deeply, thinking about what Nitori had told her.

So Marisa was feeling low enough for Reimu to require Hina's services. Hina Kagiyama was well known for being a real life nagashi-bina, whenever someone was feeling really sad or unfortunate, they called her and she magically took their worries away. That was the reason she was looking for her. Alice felt pretty miserable herself.

She was awful to Marisa, so what. She deserved it. She was rude and nosey. She had no rights to tell her what she could or couldn't do.

Alice entered her room and closed the door with a gentle 'click'. Then she slid to the ground and started crying.

_Why? Why can't I be more honest? If I weren't such a coward…I wouldn't have lied to her. Now she's feeling sad because of me. I never wanted for that to happen. I just…I didn't want to be told I was her friend…even though I know I am…friend, what a despicable word! I used to be happy with just that… that word…friend. But why can't it be lover? Why? Of course…Reimu is right…how can we become lovers if there is no love? And how can love be born without honesty? I feel horrible…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking her door.

_Someone's knocking! Could it be…Marisa? No, it can't be her. Then who? But what if it is Marisa? I don't know what to say to her! Ah…who could it be?_

"Oi, Alice! Open up!"

Alice recognized the voice with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

So it was her.

She opened the door, surprising her visitor.

"Reimu"- she stated

"Yeah, were you expecting someone else?"- She asked letting herself inside Alice's room

"No…but…"

"Sorry I'm not Marisa, but after your lovely speech today you couldn't truly expect her to come, right?"- Reimu shrugged- "besides, I told her not to"

Reimu sat on her bed and then patted the space beside her.

"Come, Alice. We have to talk"

"I think I had enough talks for a day, Reimu"- said Alice laying with her arms spread on the bed

"You still need to talk to me. If you don't you'll just bottle it up and you'll end exploding again. I specifically told Marisa to give you space because, girl, you have some things to work on"

"Marisa wanted to talk to me?"- asked Alice softly

"Of course she did. She cares a lot about you. She was worried you know, that she had done something wrong. After having some tea with me and Suika she wanted to come straight to your room to talk to you but honestly, it was better to leave her with the Little Pandemonium and Hina. They'll take care of her and cheer her up"- sighed Reimu- "meanwhile, you and I need to talk"

"But Reimu!"- protested Alice

"No buts, Alice! You basically went verbally berserk earlier this day and you want to act like everything's fine? You told Marisa, whom you're in love with, to piss off because you wanted to go to the Ball with Master of All Creeps Kazami! Did that make sense in your head? Because sure as hell it doesn't in real life. Of all things you could've said, you just had to try to make her jealous…"

"I wasn't trying to make her jealous!"- Answered Alice- "I just didn't know what else to say! You don't understand, Reimu! I simply couldn't tell her…not then…I was caught by surprise! I simply blurted it out, I didn't think much about it. And…well, what was Marisa's problem anyway? Why was she acting so upset about it?"

"Oh, Alice…you're impossibly dense. Hasn't it occurred to you, that, I don't know, Marisa is worried about you? Because she cares? Because you're her friend and she likes you?"

"Stop it with the friend thing, Reimu. I already know. She made it pretty clear herself"

Reimu stared at her without blinking and Alice blushed, uncomfortable.

"That was it, then? You went all cray-cray because she said you were friends?"- asked Reimu seriously

"I…well…ugh…according to Aya you're psychic so you already know, right?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you and Aya but I'm not psychic at all. I just have really good intuition. And it doesn't matter what _I _think, what matters is what _you_ really feel"

"Fine"- Alice sighed- "I…it's stupid and I know it…I'm just tired of having all this feelings for her and not being able to either tell her or make them disappear… I'm tired of being her friend…I'm tired of wondering and dreaming…I'm tired, Reimu. I feel like I'm getting nowhere"

"As long as you keep those feelings to yourself, of course you'll get nowhere. Alice, I already told you, Marisa cares about you! I know it doesn't seem enough but you have to start somewhere. I can assure you…there's a spark between you two. But if you keep acting like this…"

"I…wait! A spark?"- Alice shot up and stared at Reimu- "how do you know? you said you weren't sure when we talked about this before!"

"Ummm…I…ummmm"- Reimu started fidgeting

"Marisa told you something, didn't she?!"

Alice's heart beat hard against her ribs and stared at Reimu expectantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So? What does it say, Onee-sama?"- pried Flandre while Remilia was reading

"It's about the Summer Night Ball"- huffed Remilia- "Shikieiki is so OCD she wants to plan every single detail _tomorrow_. For a Ball that's in what…more than three weeks?"

"Isn't Ojou-sama excited about the Ball?"- Asked Sakuya delicately- "is a good chance to show the others just how charming you are"

"Well, I am an excellent dancer, if I say so myself. Yes, I find the Ball entertaining. On the other hand, the extra work it means makes me dread it. Deciding on a theme, assigning duties, keeping the fairies away from the fireworks, checking that Yuugi and Suika don't sneak sake in…"

"I'm sure Ojou-sama will do an excellent job, like she does every year"- said Sakuya with a small smile

"Oh that's right! Onee-sama, are you bringing a date this year? You can't go with Patchouli again"- asked Flandre

"I wasn't planning to bring her this year! Well, are you bringing a date, little sister?"- replied Remilia annoyed

"Yes! I'm going with Koishi!"- announced Flandre excitedly

"How come she has a date already and I don't!"- Whined Remilia- "that's not how it's supposed to be!"

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama, as you said the Ball is more than three weeks away. I'm sure you'll have a date by then"- answered Sakuya

_This is my opportunity to tell Ojou-sama how I feel! _


	6. Malice 6

"She told you something, Reimu!"- insisted Alice

"I…Alice, I don't know if it's my place to say…Marisa was kinda drunk anyways"- said Reimu looking embarrassed

"Drunk?! You got her drunk?!"- asked Alice crossing her arms- "weren't you guys having tea? Ugh…nevermind"

"It wasn't me! It was Suika! Well, Suika had the sake but in the end it's Marisa's fault! She said she wanted to drink something so..."

"Why would she ask for something like sake?"- sighed Alice

"She was in a baaaad mood."- shrugged Reimu

"Is she ok now?"

Reimu looked at Alice's worried face and sighed.

"Yeah, she's a little drunk but it didn't seem like she´d pass out. And I left her with Hina. Hopefully she'll cheer her up enough for Marisa to stop drinking, because I know Suika won't stop her"

"This is seriously messed up"- sighed Alice

"You messed it up, Margatroid"- stated Reimu- "You don't realize how much she cares about you, do you?"

"You keep saying that…I'm sure you know something. Please tell me what Marisa said…please"-pleaded Alice

"I don't know…it doesn't feel right"- said Reimu passing her hand through her hair- "don't get me wrong, I'd like to…but I don't think Marisa would appreciate that"

"So you want me to ignore this?"- huffed Alice

"I want you to ask her personally"- smiled Reimu

"That's unfair, dangling the prize in my face and then taking it away from me"- said Alice before laying in bed again

"Ah, but it wouldn't be fun meddling in your love life then, Alice"-laughed Reimu

"Evil takes human form in you, Hakurei"- pouted Alice

"I think you're mistaking me with Kazami. Evil takes human form in _her._ I hope you and Marisa make up soon so you can cut the 'going-with-Yuuka' crap"- smiled Reimu

"Oh…ummm…about that…"-started Alice turning her head away from Reimu

"SWEET TEMPLE DONATIONS DID YOU ACTUALLY SAY YES TO KAZAMI? ALICE! ARE YOU ON DRUGS? IT'S KAZAMI!" shouted Reimu

"Please, if you keep shouting like that you'll bother the other girls"- said Alice

"The other girls? HA! Wriggle is out with Mystia and Marisa is at my dorm, don't give me that 'you'll bother the other girls' thing, it's the freaking Forest of Magic, the least used dorm in the whole Gensokyo, I could be singing at the top of my lungs and no-one would come! And stop avoiding my questions, Margatroid, did you say yes to Kazami?"

Alice sat up and rested her face in her hands, looking at the door.

"I did"

"Oh my, I don't even know which god to pray to for this to end well"- sighed Reimu

"That's real sweet, Reimu, but I don't need your prayers. Everything will be fine. I know Yuuka is…difficult at times but I don't think she'd hurt me"

"Ah yes, I forgot that completely stalking you was a sign of mental health"

"She has odd ways of showing affection, I give you that"- said Alice- "but that's pretty different from trying to harm me"

"I hope you're right. Well, it was nice talking to you but I need to go back. Leaving Suika and Marisa alone with alcohol for too long may cause some…trouble, even with Hina there"- smiled the red-white

"Can't you stay a while more?"

"Awww, you're finally enjoying my company! But as much as I'd like to stay bonding, I really have to check them, you know, just to make sure they haven't gone all 'Night Parade of a Million Demons' while I was here"

Reimu sat up and walked to the door

"Take care!"

And with that, Alice was left alone again.

She stayed looking at the door for several minutes, without thinking about anything. Then she stood up sighing and walked towards the desk where her tools awaited her. With great care, she started carving the limbs of a new doll out of some pieces of wood that were there. Her fingers moved skillfully, attaching every tiny finger to the little hand, then the hand to the arm and the arm to the torso. Hours passed with her mind focused only on the doll that she was making. Once the body was ready, she started painting the face. Slowly, rosy full lips appeared smiling. Then, a slightly pointy nose. A while later, golden eyes with long eyelashes and a mischievous yet gentle look. It was only when she finished that Alice realized the doll's resemblance to Marisa.

She sighed again and hid her head inside her crossed arms above the table. She was insane. Completely and utterly insane, she decided. Why on earth couldn't she stop thinking about her? Marisa had gotten to her sub conscience and now, despite how hard she tried, not even her mind was a safe place.

She felt angry.

Stupid, stupid Marisa! She just _had_ to drive her crazy! And now she had wasted precious wood on making a doll that looked like her!

She threw the doll and it hit the wall. Alice crossed her arms against her chest, still fuming. Suddenly, her anger was replaced with deep sadness. She walked towards the doll and realized that the hit had broken it, one arm and one leg were missing, probably near where the doll landed.

Couldn't something, _anything_, go right for her? It had taken her _hours _to make the doll, which wasn't even finished, and all that hard work was lost. She started looking for the missing pieces while apologizing to the doll. It wasn't its fault that her creator had decided to go cray-cray, as Reimu had said before.

What was she doing? She used to be a calm person, a tad cold even. The only one who managed to take her off her comfort zone was Marisa. And now, she had taken the whole comfort zone. Stupid Marisa.

She looked at the broken doll in her hands and her eyes widened.

It was the same!

It had taken a lot of effort to build it and she threw it all away on a rage induced whim, exactly like she did with her friendship with Marisa. After years of getting to know each other and being mean to her, she had finally gone too far for a mere 'I'm sorry' to be enough. And she couldn't think of something that was.

She finally found the missing arm and leg and went back to the table where she started fixing the doll.

"_Maybe if I fix this doll…I'll be able to fix my friendship too. Whether it goes further than that in the future…I can't think about that right now, I need to make amends first"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Reimu arrived at her room to find…

An extremely happy drunk Suika singing in the couch.

"_As expected"- she shrugged_

A passed out Hina by the toilet.

"_Ok, that's unexpected. I'll explain it to Nitori tomorrow"- she shrugged- "now, where's the black-white…"_

She started looking for Marisa but it was like she had disappeared. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Suika!"

"Ooooohhhhhhh Reeeeiiiimuu's baaaafmkddck"- she cheered, spilling sake from her gourd all over the couch

"Yes, I'm back you drunkard loli…I…!"

But before she could finish her sentence Suika pulled her down by the arm and when Reimu opened her mouth to complain she simply forced her to have some sake.

"Suika!"

"Cooooooooooooomeeeeee Reeeeimu SHIIIIIIIIIIIIING, REEEEEEEEEIIIIUIUUUUUUFE SHIIIIING"- she asked/demanded putting her arm round Reimu's neck

"Hell to the no, Suika! Stop!"

"NOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU NOUUUUUUU SHTOPPPP, SHUUUUU SHATP, STHAP, YEAH!"

"Suika, where the hell is Marisa?! Did she leave?!"

"NOOOOUUUU MARISHA…ah…."-with that Suika finally passed out on the couch and started snoring.

Reimu stared at her, wondering why on earth she hadn't asked Yukari for another roommate yet.

Without Suika's singing the room got quiet enough for her to hear a soft noise coming from her room. She went there but the room was empty. She listened again for the sound and then she realized it was coming from her closet. She opened the door only to find Marisa sobbing inside.

"Marisa?!"

Marisa looked up at her with red, tear stained eyes and shivering slightly

"Raymoo?"

"Oh my gods, Marisa, are you ok?!" asked Reimu pulling her away from the closet

"Duuuuunnnn know! Yush leaaave meee aloneeee"- complained Marisa without even resisting

"You're shivering, you imbecile! Just how much did you drink?!"- asked Reimu worried

"Issshhhssss coooooollssssdddssssss"- muttered Marisa rubbing her arms

"Of course it is, you had way too much sake"- sighed Reimu wrapping a blanket around Marisa

"Myyyy liiiiffeeee shucksssss…issshshsss coooolldlssss aaaaand Aaalisssshhh haaaateees meeeee Raymooooo she haaaaaateeeees meeee"- started weeping Marisa

"Shush, Mari, Alice doesn't hate you"- said her friend soothingly- "quite the contrary" she added under her breath

Marisa walked wobblingly towards the window and pressed her face to the glass, looking up to the stars.

"Da staaarssshhh arrrre shooooouuuuu pweeeettyyyy…they aaaaare like…like Alish!"-Kept weeping Marisa- "waaaaiiiii dussssshhhh Aliiiisssh haaaate meeee"

"Marisa, Alice doesn't hate you"- sighed Reimu again

"Sssshshhheee dooooeeessss! Issssshshshhhh unfaaaaiiirrrsss IIIIII LIIIIKEEEE HEEEEEER AAAAAAANNNNDDDD SSSSHHHEEEE HAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEES MEEEEEEEEE"- wailed the black-white

"Gods, Marisa, keep quiet! First Suika's awful singing and now you! If you wake up anyone in the dorm I'm gonna kill you!"

"SHUUUUUU HAAAAATEEEE ME TOOOOOO RAAAAYYYYMOOOO"

Reimu covered Marisa's mouth with her hand and gave her a sinister look

" . .or. .YOU"

Marisa nodded quickly and Reimu took her hand away from her mouth. Marisa walked to the bed and sat there sulking.

"Don't give me that look"

"Raaymooo whuzh mean"- muttered Marisa

"And Marisa was acting like a fool"- retorted Reimu sitting beside her

"I whuzhn…ish jush…I'm wurried…Alissshsb wuzh shooooo meeeaaaaan…she…sssssheeee haaaaaateeeees meeee… -aaand IIIIII dunnn know whyyyyy"- sobbed Marisa again- aaaa-aaaansdd…I'm wurrieeessdddd…Kazhammmii isssshhhh eeeeeewwwwwwiiiiil"

"First, Alice doesn't hate you. She was having a bad day, that's all. Second, I agree with you, we have to keep an eye on her and Alice…just in case Kazami tries something"

"Alissssh dushn' haaaate meee?"- blinked Marisa

"For the umpteenth time, no, she doesn't hate you"- smiled her friend- "so stop crying, ok? Once you sober up, you can talk to her, I take you've let your feelings out enough to last until the Ball"

"Raymoo…"-muttered Marisa

"What now?"- asked Reimu good-naturedly

Marisa turned to look at her with a weird expression

"Got to…"

"OH NO!"

"BLEEEEEEEEEEERGHHHHHHHHHHGHHGGH"


	7. Malice 7

Remilia looked around the room with a bored expression. Student Council meetings were the one thing she loathed from being her building's leader. Sakuya, who sat beside her, remained silent, occasionally staring at her Lady.

Familiar faces started appearing.

There was Hakugyokurou's leader, Yuyuko, and her loyal second-in-command, Youmu. Remilia disliked Yuyuko but nodded to her nonetheless. Sakuya and Youmu shared a small smile and a nod before Yuyuko sat on the other side of the table.

Nitori and Sanae from Youkai Mountain, Satori and Koishi from Chireiden, Kaguya and Tewi from Eientei. Remilia gave her greetings to all, in a polite yet cocky way, with various reactions. Nitori and Sanae greeted her back as politely as she had, Satori simply nodded to her while Koishi had asked her about Flandre (an annoying reminder that she had no date for the Ball, as she murmured to Sakuya earning her a chuckle from the Perfect and Elegant Maid) Kaguya was, like always, a diva, flipping her luscious black hair while passing beside her, Tewi gave her a simple 'hi!'.

The only ones who were missing were Reimu, leader of The Temple, and Marisa, from the Forest of Magic. Nitori was talking to Sanae about it, mentioning that Hina was over at Reimu's last night but that she hadn't come back. Remilia seemed uninterested in that until the kappa mentioned the Rainbow Puppeteer's visit and her suspicions on why she needed Hina.

"Seems like the Puppeteer and the Magician had an argument"- commented Sakuya in a low voice

"I don't know anything about that but it would certainly explain why neither of them is here. Usually, when Marisa gets sick, Margatroid takes her place, so it can't be that. Maybe they did fight… but that doesn't explain why the red-white isn't here"- answered Remilia pondering

But their conversation was interrupted by the Yama's entrance.

Each one of the Yama took their seat, with their subordinates –the Shinigami- close behind them.

The last one was their leader, President of the Student Council and Supreme Judge, Chief of the Yama, no one else but Shikieiki, followed by her own shinigami, a redheaded girl with pigtails.

"Scarlet"- she gave a nod to Remilia who was the closest to her

"Yamaxanadu"- smirked Remilia

"Greetings, everyone, and thank you all for coming on such short notice"- started Shikieiki with a strong voice-"but as you already know, the Summer Night Ball is coming up and if we want it to be a success we must start preparing as fast as we can to minimize the risk of incidents. And I'm saying this directly to you, Houraisan, no funny business"- she shot a very serious glance to Kaguya

"Hmpf"- she huffed

"Also, keep in mind that the next event is the Gensokyo Games so don't forget to tell your girls about it. We want to have as many participants as possible"

"But the Games are in like…three months!"-said Sanae- "why the rush?"

"Time is essential when trying to organize something. The bigger the event, the longer it takes. Simple logic, Kochiya. I assume none of you have any complaints about it, do you?"- asked Shikieiki with a creepy smile

Everyone in the room shook their heads.

"I thought so"- said the Yama- "well, let's start with the Summer Night Ball. First, we need to decide on a theme. Last year it was 'Imperishable Night', proposed by the representatives from Eientei. I suggest we avoid anything 'imperishable' themed this year due to the results we had. I also suggest we avoid anything 'Inmaterial and Missing Power' considering what Ibuki did. Any ideas?"

"We could…re-edit Mountain of Faith! It was a fairly popular theme when we used it and everyone had fun!"- said Sanae happily- "besides, our 'Miracle Booth' had a lot of satisfied customers"

"That would've been a good idea for an _autumn _ball, like when it was first used, but now we're searching for something suitable for a _summer_ ball. Mountain of Faith won't do"- replied Kaguya- "as for the 'imperishable' ban, I'm absolutely against it. It was a great theme! Didn't you have fun? The firefly-like lights, our beautiful fake moon on the dancehall, and of course, the food"

"Ummm, Houraisan, that was nice and all but did you have fun in Udongein's Eyes of Madness room? It was awful! Some of the girls who entered even needed treatment from Nurse Eirin"-said Nitori

"And let's not forget that Fujiwara went on rampage and burnt all the food. And that was your fault, Houraisan"- added Remilia

"It was not my fault, Scarlet. We just had a little misunderstanding"- huffed Kaguya again

"Ah of course, lovers quarrel"- smiled the Scarlet Devil

"THAT'S SO NOT HOW IT WAS!"- yelled The Eternal Moon Princess standing up

Everyone in the room stared at Kaguya's flushed face, amused by her outburst. She realized that she was the center of attention and quietly slumped in her seat, hiding her head in her arms muttering something about liars and defamation.

One of the Yama's coughed and the girls continued searching for a theme.

Nitori insisted on having something futuristic but was quickly shot down by Shikieiki, with a stern warning on how it was _still _forbidden to use anything laser-like within the school. Unless it was party lights. Nitori wasn't speaking of party lights and so, her idea of a sci-fi theme was discarded.

Koishi suggested a theme that she called Subterranean Animism, but no-one wanted to have the party underground and the nuclear fusion part of it didn't pass the test of the Yama. She pouted, claiming that the nuclear thing wasn't real at all and that Okuu (a girl named Utsuho) would be totally responsible, which of course, no-one believed. She tried to focus their attention to the part of the psychological complexes that were used as minor themes within Subterranean Animism and the massive use of roses, but Shikieiki wasn't having it. Satori was relieved. She liked living in _Former_ Hell, no way would she host a party as big as the Ball in her dorm and turn it into _Actual _Hell. Less with Koishi's weird ideas.

Shikieiki was frustrated. Why, oh, why couldn't they suggest something simple and nice? No, they had to come up with crazy, possibly dangerous, ideas. What annoyed her the most was that even _her_ idea seemed unfit, despite her efforts. Of course, Shikieiki was completely unaware that a Final Judgment theme was highly inappropriate for a Ball, more so, when it included actual judgment, delivered by no-one but herself. She had earned her nickname of Supreme Judge of Hell and nobody wanted more lectures than they already had (and Shikieiki gave a fair share of them).

Girls discussed heatedly over themes and details such as having cucumber beer (an invention of the kappas) or having dead butterflies as decoration (an extremely weird suggestion made by Yuyuko).

Suddenly the door opened and two girls entered panting and covered in sweat.

"Late…can't breathe…"- complained Reimu bending a little with her hands on her knees while trying to catch her breath

"Reiiimuuu…I want to barf"- muttered Marisa supporting herself on Reimu's back

"Not again..."

"Ehm"- grumbled a voice

The two raised their heads to meet the really pissed face of Shikieiki.

"Excuse me, but you can't come in like that, looking like walking disasters nonetheless, and interrupt a Student Council meeting as important as this one! I specifically asked for punctuality and you show up 45 minutes late! What kind of irresponsible, impolite, behavior is that? You are building leaders, ladies, and the least you can do is respect the girls who chose YOU, who trusted you to take your position seriously, by being on time! There's a lot we need to do so I hope you've come with ideas, otherwise, I'll ask you to leave this room and go back to your dorms to reflect on your acts. Of course, I'll additionally ban your vote on anything related to the Ball. So, Hakurei, Kirisame, any suggestions on a theme?"- asked the Yama with a menacing voice and an even more menacing smile

The girls looked at each other terrified.

Remilia smirked, amused at the scene.

Marisa looked downwards and a shiny thing on her chest caught her attention.

Then her head shot up and she started babbling

"Yes, I have one! Yes yes yes yes! I have one! I have one!"

"Pray tell then, Kirisame, what is your idea?"- asked Shikieiki- "and it better be good, we've already wasted enough time on nonsensical idiocies"

"Casket of Stars!"- she claimed happily pointing to a little star pin on her blazer

"The hell does that mean?"- asked Reimu

"Yeah, Kirisame, what does that mean?"- said Youmu

"That our Summer Night Ball should be star themed! That means, our decorations can be stars and things like that"- replied Marisa

"Isn't it a bit childish?"- wondered Kaguya

"I think it's romantic"- smiled Yuyuko

"But there's nothing special about stars"- complained Tewi

"Of course there is! Aren't they wonderfully pretty? Besides, we could have a projection of outer space inside whatever dorm offers to host it, I can do it and laser free"- added Nitori

" Stars are nice"- said Satori

"It seems harmless…"-pondered Shikieiki- "yes, it's a good idea but which dorm is going to host this?"

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion will gladly host it"- said Remilia smirking- "since our dear black-white suggested we have a star themed Ball, the Koumakan is the best option for that since the night sky looks magnificent from our dorm and the stars reflect on the lake. Also, it's big enough for us to have two dancefloors if needed"

"What's in for you, Scarlet?"- asked Tewi frowning

"Are you accusing me of something, Inaba? I only want this Ball to be a success"- answered Remilia faking hurt

"No, I'm with Inaba on this one. What's in for you, Scarlet?"- said Yuyuko

"Nothing, Saigyouji. Don't confuse me with the likes of you"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"- she replied with fake sweetness

"You know what I meant with that. But in case you _did_ forget, I'm talking about the Saigyou Ayakashi Incident."

"Why you…!"- Yuyuko stood up shaking a little

"Why would I bring that up? Because you're accusing me of having second intentions, which I do not, for once. So, it's your choice Saigyouji. Either we keep such matters to ourselves instead of wasting everybody's time and we get back to work or we start throwing our dirty secrets in front of everyone. Which is it?"

Yuyuko kept silent but sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. Youmu looked at her worried.

"Good girl, good girl!"- smiled Remilia- "now, where were we?"

Remilia's bright red eyes scanned the room but none of the girls answered her. Not even Shikieiki. The atmosphere was tense and the Scarlet Devil basked in the feeling of her own power. She turned Yuyuko's plan against her and now, she knew she controlled the meeting.

"Oh, girls, it's enough. Let the vampire and the ghost lady fight outside! Meanwhile, we have an amazing idea to work on"- grinned Marisa

Shikieiki slapped her forehead but nodded anyway.

"The black-white is right. Now that we settled on a theme there's a lot to plan to make it happen. So, Scarlet, you offered the Koumakan. What is the best way of maximizing the space? You said we could have two dancefloors but I think it's best we have just one big dancefloor. Is that possible?"- asked the Yama in a business-like tone

With that, the girls resumed their earlier discussions and after an hour or so, Shikieiki ended the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya was relaxing by the lake after leaving Nitori and her kappa team measuring where the Ball was supposed to take place.

She hummed absentmindedly, feeling soothed by the light breeze.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and she turned to see Youmu.

"May I accompany you?"- asked the girl

"That would be my pleasure"

With that, Youmu took her swords off and sat beside the Maid with her legs crossed.

"That was one hell of a meeting"- commented Youmu

"Indeed. For one moment I thought I'd need to step up to prevent Ojou-sama from hurting Saigyouji"- sighed Sakuya

"Like I would've let that happen"- said Youmu seriously

"You know, she's not as air-headed and clumsy as she looks"

"Of course I know, but as the heir of the Konpaku family, it is my duty to protect Yuyuko-sama"

"You still in love with her?"- smiled Sakuya

Youmu choked on her spit and started coughing while the other girl simply chuckled at her antics.

"Are you still in love with the Scarlet Devil?"- asked Youmu after recovering, clearly avoiding the question

"I am"- sighed Sakuya

"So, are you going to do something about it?"- asked Youmu curiously

"I'm thinking about it. Are _you _goingto do something?"- replied the Maid

"I don't know. Yuyuko-sama is precious to me, but I'm only her servant. It's different from the relationship you have with Scarlet. You follow her because that's what you want to do… while me…I can only be her underling, because that's what I was born to do"

"Even if you weren't born as her destined bodyguard, wouldn't you protect her anyways?"

"Of course I would. But that doesn't mean anything. The Konpaku family has always been linked with the Saigyouji, as their loyal servants, bodyguards and even gardeners. These swords I have were given to me with the sole purpose of protecting Yuyuko-sama. The only reason I'm even in Gensokyo is because Yuyuko-sama is studying here. How could she see me as an equal then? We've been raised to understand our roles and mine is the servant. She knows that. I know that. Even if I were to tell her about my feelings…there's no way they could be corresponded"

"Oh cheer up! Saigyouji would be lucky to have you!"- said a teasing voice startling the two girls

They both turned their heads to meet with the red-eyed gaze of no other than…

"Onozuka"- said Sakuya tiredly

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Komachi!"- smiled the newcomer

"The same amount of times that I've told you to stop slacking off"

"I work at my own pace"- shrugged Komachi

Youmu was visibly embarrassed and annoyed at her presence but Komachi didn't seem to notice so she sat between her and Sakuya and started babbling about the meeting.

"Onozuka, why did you come?"- asked Youmu interrupting her- "don't you have some shinigami things to do?"

"Ah, I was on my way to the Koumakan, running some errands for Shiki-sama you know, the usual. But then I saw you two here and I thought 'what could the vampire's maid and the ghost queen's gardener be plotting?' so I came here to find you talking about crushes and all. Seems like summer does bring romance"- laughed the Shinigami

"Wasn't it spring that brought romance?"- wondered Youmu

"That they say, but I assure you, summer does most of the work. Look at you two! Who would've thought that THE Sakuya Izayoi had a heart to being with, less that it was capable of feeling something as tender as love. And you, Konpaku! No sword can hide a maiden heart as honest as yours, your feelings for Saigyouji are most sweet!"- replied Komachi teasingly

"Stop it, Onozuka. Like you don't have a crush on anyone"- said the Ghostly Gardener puffing her cheek

"Oh I do"- smiled Komachi- "but is completely hopeless, so I don't think about it"

Both Sakuya and Youmu looked at her shocked

"You're exaggerating, it can't be that hopeless"- said Sakuya

"If you think someone like me has hope, how come you don't think you'll have luck?"

"Because she completely hates me"- answered the redhead

"You're in love with Yamaxanadu"-stated the Maid

"Oh come on! How do you know such things, Izayoi! Damn, one of these days you'll take the 'psychic' job from Reimu, I tell you"- laughed Komachi bitterly

"I'm with Onozuka, how do you know? She's lazy and obnoxious! there could be a lot more girls who hated her"- complained Youmu

"Hey! I resent that, Konpaku!"

"Shut up, Onozuka"

"Stop, Youmu. We had enough drama at the meeting. Concentrate on the fact that Komachi here is crushing on Yamaxanadu, of all people"

"True. Yes, you are right, Onozuka. That _is_ hopeless. Yamaxanadu doesn't care about anyone"

"On the contrary, she cares about _everyone_. She doesn't take care of people like Reimu or Hina, but she does, in her own way. She tries her very best to keep girls here in harmony and safety. And I tell you, that ain't easy. And I know I don't make it easier for her…but she got stuck with me since all the other Yama had chosen their shinigami before and I was the only one left. She's too polite to be open about it…but I know she hates me"

"Hmmmm…about that…I remember Ojou-sama telling me something about it. According to her, the Yama were discussing what to do with you, Komachi, since you seemed unfit to be a shinigami. They said that none of them were willing to take you as a subordinate and that you should be kicked out the shinigami for being irresponsible. But then, Yamaxanadu spoke up saying that she'd take you as her subordinate and that she'd answer to them and the Student Council were you to cause trouble. Ojou-sama wouldn't stop giggling through this, telling me something like 'to think that even she has a heart'. Of course, I didn't think it was important at that time. I have no business with the Yama unless Ojou-sama does…"- commented Sakuya

Komachi blushed a deep crimson red that matched her furiously red pigtails. She felt touched. She didn't know whether what Sakuya had told them was true or a simple white lie to cheer her up. She wanted to believe her though. She had spent the last year watching Shikieiki, feeling her so close and yet so far away. As her subordinate, she spent most of her time with her and yet, the girl was almost as mysterious as she was when they first met. Sakuya didn't know this, but that was the day they were officially introduced to each other. Shinigami worked as something like a 'police' force inside the school and because of that, they took the name of the Death Gods. With so many girls living there and considering they were…'special' (special meaning extremely prone to causing dangerous incidents) girls needed some training to become shinigami. She knew Shikieiki from her training, because she was always supervising. The shinigami trainees always spoke of her with incredible respect, saying that no other Yama was as cold-hearted or fearless as she was. And like a girl with a film superstar, she admired her without really knowing her. And then, after the training, she had to wait for the Yama Council to announce who had passed the tests and who were the Yama willing to take as subordinates. The moment she was told Shikieiki was her Yama, she couldn't believe it. But the girl who had told her, also warned her not to be too proud of herself, because Yamaxanadu had only taken her because she didn't have other choice.

Knowing that really bummed her and Shikieiki's judging stare didn't help. She wasn't too sure she wanted her to be her Yama after all. But with time she came to realize, Shikieiki wasn't _completely_ cold-hearted. She tried to keep her cool because she needed to. She considered herself as the voice of reason within the school and because of that, she was willing to be the stern Judge of Hell. She had never seen someone so devoted to their job, not because it was enjoyable, but because it was necessary. She really was her opposite. While Komachi was relaxed and, in Marisa's words, the Master Slacker, Shikieiki never took a break. Komachi loved joking with the other girls, telling them not to commit suicide whenever they came near the Mound of the Nameless (where the Shinigami had their headquarters) while Shikieiki was always serious, the no nonsense type.

Yes, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu was everything she wasn't. And how such differences could've turned admiration to attraction, was something she didn't understand.

It didn't matter in the end, because she knew there was no way such feelings could ever be corresponded.

But Sakuya's story gave her the tiniest glimpse of hope, and with that, she decided to leave them.

"Great story, Izayoi, but I doubt that was true"- she lied-"anyways, I gotta go, if I'm late again with this, Shiki-sama is really really going to kill me!"

"Goodbye, Komachi, and good luck!"- teased Sakuya

"Yeah, good luck, Onozuka"- said Youmu

"Good luck to you, Konpaku! Remember my words, make Saigyouji yours at the Ball! The ghastly queen will be most honored to have you as her lover!"- laughed Komachi, running towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Sakuya and Youmu stayed in silence after Komachi's departure.

The Maid smiled.

"_Komachi said that summer did most of the work when it comes to romance"_

She mentally counted all the girls she knew that were crushing on someone. There was her, and Youmu, and Komachi. Patchouli-sama, Imoutou-sama, the Puppeteer…

She started giggling and Youmu looked at her with surprise

"Why are you giggling? It's creepy, Sakuya!"- complained the Ghostly Gardener

"It's summer, isn't it?"- she tried to stifle her giggles

"Ah yes…it's summer"- answered Youmu staring back at the lake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days had passed and after the black-white had told her and the other girls from the Forest all about the meeting, she started avoiding her.

It wasn't like Alice could blame her. She was avoiding her too. Every time they met by chance (after all, they still lived in the same dorm) things got pretty awkward. They'd open their mouths as if to say something, anything, just to shut them again and go on their separate ways.

Alice was working again on her Marisa doll, trying to fix its broken limbs. Not only did the doll lose an arm and a leg, she had come to realize the little fingers that took her so long to carve and attach had been lost too.

Her brow was furrowed in deep concentration.

That morning, she had decided she'd give it to Marisa as a way to ask for her forgiveness and so, it was being crafted with extra care.

She heard some knocks on her door and like ever, her heart skipped a beat thinking it might be Marisa.

"_Will I ever stop waiting for her this anxiously? Even when she came regularly I'd jump at every step that sounded near my room, waiting, waiting for them to be hers" _

"Who is it?"- she asked

"It's me, Mystia"- said a chirpy voice- "can I come in?"

"Sure"

With that, the door opened revealing a girl with slightly purple hair and big eyes.

"What is it, Lorelei?"- asked Alice turning to face her

"Well, first, you haven't come out of your room for hours and you skipped breakfast. I know it's not my business but the black-white wanted to make sure you were ok. Probably because she wanted to eat your pancakes but whatevs. Second, Reimu came by about half an hour ago asking for you. You better go to her dorm. It seemed quite important."

"Ah, thanks, Lorelei"- said Alice- "good messaging bird!"

"I'm not a pigeon! The only reason I came here is because Marisa asked me to and I'm not about to go against my building's leader. And I'm a sparrow! A singing bird! Haven't you heard me sing?"- complained Mystia

"All night, actually"-glared Alice- "well, if Reimu was looking for me, I'd better go"- Alice got up and dusted herself off, sawdust flying from her skirt.

They left her bedroom and while the 'singing bird' went back to her own, the Rainbow Puppeteer started walking towards Reimu's dorm, The Temple.

It wasn't an actual temple but it resembled a Shinto shrine and because of that, it was called The Temple. Also, with Principal Yakumo's sense of humor, Reimu, who was an actual _miko, _ended up living there and even becoming its leader.

When she finally reached it, she was welcomed by a sleepy Suika, who told her Reimu was waiting for her in her bedroom. There, the red-white was laying in her bed, playing with her ying-yang orb.

"Oh, hi Alice!"- she waved- "I see Lorelei gave you my message"

"Yes, she did. She said it seemed important and it better be, because I was in the middle of something"- answered Alice, sitting in a corner of the bed

"Well, whether it's _important_ or not, that's for you to judge. What I can assure you though, is that you'll find my news interesting"

"You sound like Shameimaru. And that's disturbing. Have you been hanging out with the tengu lately?"- said the Puppeteer teasingly

"They are relatively good sources of information but no. And what I have to tell you, I witnessed it myself"

"Well then, spill it Hakurei"

"Patchouli asked Marisa to be her date for the Summer Night Ball…"- started Reimu

"What did…"- tried to interrupt Alice

"She said yes"

Alice looked at Reimu who kept playing with her amulet. Her usual laidback smile was nowhere to be seen so she knew she was serious. It almost seemed like she was monitoring her reactions. She must've been worried about Alice going all cray-cray, as she'd put it. Well, the news were disagreeable, to say the least, but Reimu was right about them being interesting. That was nothing but proof of how intense Pathchouli's feelings were. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked Marisa out. Patchouli was not a direct person. She was serious and shy, never the one to take action unless provoked one way or another. And even so, Patchouli Knowledge, of all people, had ruined her chances. She had the courage and honesty she was lacking and that was frustrating. She was in love with Marisa! With a fiery, possessive, constant love and yet, that meant nothing because even a girl like Knowledge could take her away…

"Are you ok, Alice?"- asked Reimu sitting up

"Yeah, yeah, why?"- answered the blond, shaking her head lightly

"Your face…you just made a weird expression…talk to me, 'kay? Whatever it is you're feeling, I won't judge. But tell me"

"Reimu…"-complained Alice

"Just do it! I'm doing this for you as well as for the mental integrity of Marisa. Just for you to know, that day when I got home she was crying"

"She was…crying? Why? What…oh my…"- her blue eyes opened in realization

"Why? Margatroid, how many times do I have to tell you? She cares about you! You've been friends for six years, about the greatest friends Gensokyo has ever seen. And then you go tell her to leave you alone, looking like for once, you truly mean it. Of course she was worried and _of course _she was hurt. And now, you no longer talk to each other, you don't have tea together, you barely even greet the other when you pass by! This has to stop. You just lost your chance to take Marisa to the Ball, don't lose your friendship too, ok? Now talk to me about your feelings or I swear, I'm gonna make you eat your dolls until you do"

Alice laughed loudly until tears formed in her eyes while Reimu stared at her confused.

"Oh my gods, you just went full crazy, right?! Don't you dare bite me in case it's contagious!"

But Alice couldn't stop laughing and started rolling.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Rei…hahahahahahhaahhaa Reimu hahahahahahahahaha!"

"What?!"

"You hahahahahahahahwerehehehehehehe soooo serious ahahahahahahahahaha and hahahahahahaha did you hahahahahahahaha re-really ahahahahahahaha think I went crazyhihihihihihi?"

"Well, I thought so but now, I'm sure you're pretty insane"

"Ah"- sighed Alice happily- "I haven't laughed that much since weeks ago!"

"Well, glad I could help. Now, would you please tell me what was so funny?!"-demanded Reimu

"I don't know…your face…maybe? I'm a little sleep deprived so don't take it personally...ah, what would I do without your meddling, Hakurei?"

"I honestly don't know"-smiled Reimu

"And I don't want to know"- smiled Alice back

"Don't try to escape, Margatroid"

Alice sat up and sighed. She was never good at talking about her feelings but Reimu simply got her to. And so, she spent the next hour telling her about the past days and the recent news. Living in the same dorm, she couldn't completely avoid Marisa and seeing her and not talking to her was driving her mad. Besides, she was aware that Marisa had been avoiding her too. And that only made it worse. Now that she knew that she had made her cry, she felt awful…did she really mess it up that bad? Reimu reassured her, telling that they could make up and Alice smiled a little, remembering that Marisa had asked about her, still worrying about her well-being. There was also the Ball thing. Alice wasn't looking forward to it and since Patchouli was going with Marisa, there was no way she could bail out of going with Kazami. She had no other options. Reimu offered, but Alice said no, slightly worried about Yuuka's reaction. She'd better keep her word. How bad could it be? Reimu shook her head, telling her Kazami was no match but accepted Alice's decision nonetheless. Sure, she could manage the deranged flower lover but…she was still Reimu. Lazy as ever, if she could avoid conflict, she would. They talked about Marisa. Alice seemed a little anxious on whether her acceptance of Knowledge's invitation meant she was interested in her as well or not. Reimu shrugged wishing she could answer that. Patchouli was intelligent and, surprise, funny, even if she only showed that side to a few, selected people, including Marisa. Alice said that she didn't care, that to her, Knowledge was serious all the time. Reimu smirked, telling her she was jealous, to which Alice completely agreed. Of course she was jealous, Patchouli was pretty, intelligent, apparently funny, and had the guts she didn't. And she was taking Marisa to the Summer Night Ball. She got to hold her hand while slow-dancing and have the mysterious blessing of the night fall upon her love. Maybe…maybe…what if she asked Marisa to be her girlfriend?! And then the black-white would say yes and all would be lost and…Reimu laughed, calling her a complete paranoid.

"Because really, Alice, mysterious blessing of the night? Since when are you that superstitious? I know there's this rumor about the Ball being a night for love, and many of the girls here ask their crushes on their first date and all that, but honestly, how many of them do become girlfriends afterwards?"

"_ALL_, Reimu. _ALL"_

"Now you're just exaggerating. A Ball is a Ball, there's nothing mystical about it. It means Patchouli will be dancing with Marisa, maybe slow-dancing too, but hey, it doesn't mean they'll kiss, marry and have children, ok? And, if you play it right, you might even steal Marisa for a dance or two. She might be going with Knowledge, but that doesn't mean you can't catch her attention too"

"Hahahahahaha you know I suck at anything related to wooing and seducing…I'm too awkward"

"That's because you overthink things, Alice. Relax! You're giving Marisa too much credit. She's still Marisa. The same old Kirisame who is rude, highly inappropriate, steals things and is mushroom freak. Yeah, she's lovable in an odd way but that doesn't turn her into some goddess. Keep that in mind. She's still Marisa. And that that crazy black-white likes you as you are. You don't need to do anything else than being you. That's the way you'll woo her"

They talked some more until Alice decided it was time to leave. She said goodbye to Reimu and Suika and started walking back to her dorm.

To her complete surprise, she met face to face with Marisa, halfway from the Forest. It seemed like she was going to Reimu's. They stared at each other, a meter apart.

Alice wanted to say something but could only help to stare. The sun, that started setting, turned Marisa's golden hair and eyes into copper and to her, she looked beautiful. Those golden eyes were looking back at her with surprise and something else, something she couldn't quite understand. She knew she looked like an idiot but there was no-one else to see that. Only Marisa.

Only Marisa and her.

She opened her mouth, like she always did, wishing the right sounds could come out of it and form an apology.

"Marisa…"-she said, almost whispering, her voice gently breaking the silence

"Alice…"-answered the black-white, in a low voice, coming closer

"Marisa…I…"-started the Puppeteer but failed to continue when she noticed the other girl getting nearer…

Marisa was now a few inches from her, less than an arm of distance, and she was studying her face.

"You know, Alice"- said Marisa softly while looking at her- "I like you in the sunset. Since your eyes are blue, it always seems like the sun is setting in the sea. It's really pretty"- she smiled

"Ah…thanks…"-she muttered feeling uncomfortable

"Ah, I know it sounded corny"- apologized Marisa- "it's just…I never told you and since you weren't talking to me I thought maybe I'd never get the chance to, and so…well, whenever we were having tea you'd always sit near the window and tell me to look at the sunset with you. You look really pretty in the sunset and…I missed that…not…not just you in the sunset. But you. And…and…and…I don't know what I did wrong, Alice, but I'll make it up to you, just talk to me again, please. This is stupid and I don't like it, I don't like passing you by not knowing if I can approach you. But if you really did mean what you said that day…then…then…I…I'll leave you alone for good…but tell me…were you serious?"- said Marisa

Her expressions changed from affectionate to nostalgic to sad and hurt. Alice was fascinated by how expressive she was. Ah, Marisa always wore her heart on her sleeve and her feelings on her face.

Alice let Marisa's words sink in and she felt her cheeks going red and knew she was blushing, but Marisa didn't say anything about it. Could life be any more absurd? She had hurt Marisa and there she was, asking for her forgiveness when she had done nothing wrong.

"Alice, answer me! Please…"- started the black-white but was interrupted by a pair of arms closing around her.

Alice was hugging her and all of her previous uneasiness disappeared.

Despite their long friendship, Alice had never hugged her before. Whenever she felt especially happy or grateful she'd give her a huge smile or a high five. But now, she was giving her a hug. A tight, emotional one.

"You're an idiot, Marisa"- she whispered against her neck

She giggled, hugging her back

"You've told me plenty of times, Alice"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mari! I should've never treated you the way I did…I…I don't know what got in to me but I've been regretting it since that moment... I missed you too. You don't know how much, actually and you..."- Alice took a step back with her arms still around Marisa- "You're a complete imbecile, why were you apologizing?! I'm the one who should be apologizing…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry…"she ended whispering, hugging Marisa again

"It's ok, Ali. I forgive you, if there's anything to forgive. Just warn me in case you're feeling low and in need of space…I know I can be a little invasive…"- said Marisa

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Mari. I like you being you. A non-invasive Marisa just seems wrong"

"Does that mean I get to borrow your books?"- smiled Marisa breaking the hug

"If that prevents you from avoiding me for weeks, then you can borrow anything you want"- smiled Alice back

"Then I'll borrow Shanghai!"- laughed Marisa running away back to the Forest

"Shanghai is not a thing! Hey! Don't you dare take Shanghai!"- yelled Alice chasing her

And while she ran behind Marisa, she laughed.

With a clear, joyous laugh that filled Marisa with happiness.

That was how things should always be.

She hoped they'd stay that way forever.


End file.
